Bestia
by The Power of Three '95
Summary: Pero ella lo veia de otra manera.


Sangre. Su mundo empapado de sangre se hizo a un lado a la vista de él, su salvación, su demonio salido de las sombras que la acurrucó en un mundo nuevo.

Y le dio el nombre de Yachiru, cuyo origen era misterioso, y por primera vez el mundo le parecio real.

Ambos nacieron aquel día, Kenpachi y Yachiru, para ser dos almas que se acompañen hacia un destino desconocido y un propósito incierto.

Combatiendo una sociedad de perros, ladrones y miseria, Kenpachi no soltaba a Yachiru ni en las noches cuando la amenaza de que alguien los sorprendiera mientras dormían era latente, por lo que no se deba el lujo de pegar ni un ojo. Haberla acogido cuando apareció, haberle dado un nombre, haberse sentido identificado con ella implicó una carga más grande de la que ya tenía encima.

Tenerla a su lado implicaba una segunda boca que alimentar, algo que ni si quiera él podía resolver solo. Por falta de dinero para comprar comida, Kenpachi practicaba la caza en el bosque. Cuando esta no resultaba productiva se veía obligado a ayunar. Ahora, sin embargo, una niña con hambre se quejaba y sin alimento se enfermaba, y se convertiría un peso desagradable para él, quien nunca acudìa a los medicamentos porque no enfermaba. Con ella ser pobre se tornó en una angustia, y así se dio cuenta de que para criar a un niño necesitabas plata.

El estrés aumentó en él, y eso se sumaba a la falta de oponentes para pelear, su entretenimiento favorito, su pasión, su propósito en la vida. Aunque carecía de masa muscular, a Kenpachi se le temía en el Distrito 80 por su fuerza, su sed de sangre y falta de piedad. A distancia se sentía su energía espiritual y había aquellos que perdían la consciencia por lo aplastante que era su presencia con sólo estar cerca de él. Todo el que lo retaba moría, aunque nadie sabía que su intención no era el matar, porque, para él, lo peor de un muerto era que ya no servía para el combate.

Y en esas condiciones Kenpachi estuvo obligado a transferirse al próximo distrito con el fin de encontrar a un nuevo contrincante…y así se topó, inesperadamente, con el infante de cabellera rosada, viva y risueña en un campo de sangre. Yachiru le dio otro enfoque a su vida. Le dio color a su mundo en sepia. Le sirvió de empuje para salir de esa asqueada jaula de gusanos que era el Distrito Zaraki.

Gracias a ella se sintió más motivado para llegar al Seireitei, cambiar de vida y retarse como guerrero.

Por ella estaba allí.

Al llegar al Seireitei la nueva realidad le dio un golpe. Ahora habían reglas. Reglas que le amarraban las muñecas y los tobillos a un esquema de líderes estrictos sobre él. Pelear ahora era su profesión, y sin embargo, conseguir una pelea se había vuelto independiente a sus ganas. Las luchas escaseaban y si surgían eran en días inusuales y eran eventos tan rápidos que eran en vano ilusionarse por ellos. Por encima de eso, eran por encargo, en misiones en grupo, y algo que Kenpachi más le disgustaba era tener que compartir su comida.

A pesar de todo, Kenpachi ya tenia un techo para Yachiru, comida de sobra más medicamentos. Comparado con pasar noches desvelado por seguridad, buscando peleas que escaseaban, y dependiendo de tropezarse con algún animal escurridizo para comer, la vida entre espadachines debiluchos y peles tontas parecía mas tolerable por el momento.

Afuera Kenpachi fue temido y hasta despreciado, y adentro del Seireitei nada parecía cambiar. Todos le llamaban sanguinario, todos le temían y lucían indignados ante la idea de que una persona como él, un hombre contrario a la doctrina de un shinigami, pudiese convertirse en un guardián de la ley y guerrero de la justicia y el balance. Pero a Kenpachi no le importaba nada de eso. Comentarios y miradas parecían resbalarle como mantequilla derretida.

Pero Yachiru se sentía confundida. ¿Qué ellos veían en Kenpachi que los ponía así? ¿Sentían celos de su poder? ¿Tenían miedo? ¿Por qué le llamaban monstruo a un hombre que la acogió, le dio nombre, la alimentó y la acurrucó en esas noches de peligro y frío?

Yachiru recordaba con añoranza los dias en que Kenpachi y ella se sentaban alrededor de la fogata y comian mientras el le dictaba algunas palabras que necesitaba aprender y luego subian sus ojos al cielo y contaban las estrellas y les ponian tantos nombres pudiesen hasta agotarse.

Ellos le llamaban bestia.

Y ella, su mundo.

* * *

**Hola! Gracias por leer. Este fue mi primer fanfiction en español, y me ha sido mas divertido escribir en mi idioma natal. Bueno esto es solo un calentamiento para ver como me va. Si les gusta escribanme un review. Gracias XD**


End file.
